Three Words, Eight Letters
by thesuperiorshipper
Summary: Can Jay finally admit what he's been wanting to say for months? *Takes place after the finale. Events that I would want to see* Linstead ONE-SHOT


Erin was reaching for the remote that was sitting on the coffee table when she heard a knock at her door. Her heart skipped a beat as she hoped it was him waiting on the other side. As she looked through the peephole, she could feel the butterflies fluttering in her stomach and her heart rate start to increase. _This is it. I need to tell him how I feel. It's now or never._ As she opened the door, the first thing she saw were those sparkling blue eyes, the ones you could get lost in.

"Hey. Can I come in?" She led him through the door and sat him on the couch. She could tell something was wrong. She kept her distance from him as they faced each other on opposite ends of the couch.

"What's up Jay? I can tell something's bothering you." She felt her heart race as she asked him. _Why would he show up here? She knew that lately things have been a little awkward between them since she started seeing Kelly Severide, but that's over now. She broke with him for the one that she truly loved. Jay Halstead. But he didn't know that._

"I... I… Erin there's something you need to know and if I don't tell you now I may never get the courage to say it."

"Just spit it out Jay!" What she didn't realize was that they were slowly moving closer to each other. They could both feel that magnetic pull. Without thinking Erin laced her fingers with Jay's. She could feel the calmness washing over both of them. _It just felt right_.

Jay turned to face her and looked her straight in the eyes. "I'm sorry about what happened over the past few months, I pushed you away and you didn't deserve it. I was pissed and I took my anger out on the people I care about. It's just easier that way and I guess that's just how I deal with my issues." Erin felt her grasp on his hand tighten as she could feel tears start to form in her eyes. "I never admitted this to anyone and this might not be the right time, but that night that the charges against me were dropped, I came to see you. I came to see you and apologize for shutting you out when I needed you the most and I knew you would've been there for me." Tears were falling down her face and she could see the tears threatening to fall in Jay's eyes. "But then I saw Severide kissing you in your doorway and my heart sank and I thought there goes my chance with this perfect girl who I know I could fall for…"

"Jay…"

"No, Erin wait. I need to say this." She nodded as he went on, wiping the tears that escaped to her cheeks. "I was in shock and I didn't know how to process it so I went to the nearest bar and got really drunk and woke up the next morning hating myself for not telling you sooner and losing my chance to be happy. And then at the precinct somehow the word got around that you were dating THE Kelly Severide, the firefighter that everybody loves, and it broke my heart into even more pieces. So, I treated you like crap for weeks and every time I saw how happy he made you it made me sick to my stomach. But the thing was Erin is that the one thing I want in this world is for you to be happy and safe."

"Jay, I wasn't as happy as I made myself out to be. I was trying to fix…" At this point they were both crying.

"I'm not done yet," he chuckled and Erin took a deep breath waiting for what came next. "Then the whole Charlie situation happened and I realized that I was the only one who could help you through it. Maybe since I wasn't there when you were younger, I couldn't understand what you were going through, but I felt that I could understand better than anyone else. Our pasts weren't the same at all, but still. So I was there for you every step of the way, but at the end of the day you ran off with Severide once again. I realized that night that if I had a second chance to tell you I wouldn't ruin it. Then somehow you were able to keep your job after helping a criminal, and I heard the news you broke up with Severide. I still don't know why, but I guess those tears are a little indicator." He laughed again as he wiped the tears from her eyes and then his face turned serious.

"Erin, when that happened two days ago I made a promise to myself I would come to you and tell you all of this. I just had to gain enough confidence to do it first." She was the one that initiated a short laugh this time to calm her nerves. At some point during his confession, she started shaking.

"So here I am and I'm finally ready to tell you the real reason I came. First things first, I know you love Voight and I have so much respect for him. But screw his threats. Erin Lindsay, I have waited since the day we were partnered together and I know you've felt it too." Erin could feel a smile creep up on her face.

"I love you, Erin Lindsay. I think when you went through the whole Charlie thing is when I realize I went from falling in love with you to actually being in love with you. And although it would break my heart and I don't want to pressure you or anything, but it's okay…"

Erin cut him off with a searing kiss. It was just the right amount of passion, but gentle at the same time. Erin broke the kiss to finally say what she's been waiting to tell him since they day they met, "I love you too, Jay. I love you so much it consumes me. I don't want to ruin this perfect moment, but I'm sorry about the whole thing with Severide, it was just a distraction to get my mind off of you. And I'll be able to convince Voight to let us be together and let you keep your job. If he really does love me like a daughter then he will respect my choice to be with you if that's what you want?"

He pulls her into a tight hug and she nuzzles her nose into the nape of his neck. "Of course it's what I want, Erin. I love you."

"I love you too." Erin moved her head until she was looking him in the eyes and their noses were touching. They both had the same smirk on their faces. He lifted her up bridal-style and carried her to the bedroom. They spent the whole night wrapped up in each other's arms loving every minute of being with each other. They both knew that whatever obstacle they would face in the future, they would do it by each other's side.


End file.
